


Artyom's last visit

by Sharku



Category: Metro Last Light
Genre: Bad smut?, Blood, Dominance, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Plot, Smut, characters, handjob, kinda plot, mentions of charahters, metro last light - Freeform, original - Freeform, pavel/artyom - Freeform, slight rape, top!pavel, virgin Artyom, with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gas,blood,spiders,filth. All down in the metro that Artyom once blew up. Always a fighter for the good.<br/>Maybe this time the red line will shut him up perminetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artyom's last visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOwl/gifts).



> Uh. Hi.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this. My best friend made me post something,so here I am,shy and very untalented .-.  
> Though it would mean the world to me if you actually like it.  
> So,enjoy! This is one of my own personal favorite stories that I wrote a few months ago,after finishing the game.
> 
> (Sorry for the weird way of writting. I usually use - for dialogues, not the america thing with ". So just sorry,I'll try to fix it next time.)
> 
> I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE SO SHITTY SORRY
> 
> Not beta'd.

Artyom pulled him backwards from the grasping dead red hands. He thought, no, he didn't deserve faith like that. Hell, he wanted to kill him for betraying his trust, but he just couldn't.   
  
He fell head first onto Pavel's shoulder, blacking out as the dark one had pulled them out, “Ah, so this is what forgiveness is...”  
  
Artyom head that voice, it was the dark one. He lifted his head up faintly from Pavel's jacket, noticing quickly that he was without the gas mask...  
  
“Jeez, why didn't you just kill me...?” He asked, laughing lightly. But Artyom could see his wounds. Damnit, there was no time to lay here and pretend to be friendly.  
  
“I'm not that heartless.” He grabbed another gasmask from his backpack, pulling it harshly over his head. Pavel took a deep breath, still laughing slightly.  
  
“You should be, that’s how people are made. All the same.”  
  
“No. Only the red line. But I'm not backing down to spilling your blood on my hands"

  
“Oh, damn, guess you're always been such an idiot...” He...he grinned?! What the fuck? Artyom was getting on his nerves.  
  
“I'm the idiot?! Says the asshole on the ground with bullet holes in his chest!“ Artyom gritted his teeth at him,wanting to kick him in the stomach. Damnit, the nerve of this guy...!  
  
“Bleha, vy, kak malen'kiy rebenok, tol'ko znat', kak ispol'zovat' oruzhiye (Bleha,you're such a brat who only knows how to use a gun)...” He said in Russian, taking his gas mask off and pulling Artyom by his neck as his fingers loosened the rope from the mask, with it falling to his neck.

  
What...?

  
He felt a rough pull, not getting a chance to react to the poisonous radioactive air. He felt something...it was Pavel's lips on his, through the suffocating air, but...what? It slightly tasted like iron mixed with a salty flavor just in his lips.  
  
What the fuck!

  
Artyom reacted just as quickly as he felt his lips, punching him in the stomach violently as he got up covering his mouth as he grabbed the gasmask before suffocating, “...you fucking idiot! What the fuck was that!”  
  
He yelled, watching Pavel chuckle as he grasped his stomach from the pain, pulling his gas mask on.  
  
“Oh what, was that your first kiss? Either way I'm bleeding to death so don't look so frustrated.”

_That cheeky bastard! How can you just,_ Artyom thought, pissed.

  
“...fucking dick. “Artyom swore under his breath, grabbing his gun from the ground and glancing around for the dark one. Shit, what if the dark one saw? It made Artyom sick to his stomach.

“You look so cute blushing like an idiot. “He heard his voice behind his back and he turned his head, seeing him grin like an idiot.

  
“...Shut up or I'll make you choke on your own blood. “Artyom glared. Jesus, just how fucking cocky can you get? No shame! And he even kissed a guy!

  
...shit, it started to bother Artyom.

  
“Really now?"

  
“Artyom...we must go,D6...”

  
“Right. “ Artyom turned away, walking into the distance. He could only hear his laugh behind his own back. It felt like a chill down his spine.

He couldn't stop thinking. What if they survived? Nothing was left by the blast of the bomb. Except a huge hole in the metro.

  
Shit, maybe it was for the better. Maybe Pavel already died of blood loss. Who the hell knows. Since when did he start thinking about it? There's nothing to be done.

**_"Oh what, was that your first kiss?"_ **

  
His thoughts disappeared into that one sentence. Damnit! Pissed him off even more, as he grinded his teeth, glaring at the dusty table. 

  
Of course it wasn't his first kiss! But fuck it he was getting on Artyom's nerves! Who does he think he is!

  
“Fucking bastard, how dare he! “Artyom said, kicking the metal locker with his foot. 

  
“Artyom, is everything alright? “He turned his head to see Anna standing there with a concerned look. 

  
“Yeah, I'm fine.”He replied with a harsh look. 

  
“Alright rabbit, who's a bastard? You won't get away from me without an honest answer.

  
“It doesn't concern you. “Artyom glared at her for the first time in his life, walking past her in a quick step.

  
“Jeez, what a coward. “She mumbled under her breath, glaring at his back.  
  
  
“Artyom, what's up with you today?“ Khan asked behind him as he was shooting the targets with a pissed expression for hours now.

  
“I'm fine.“ He missed every single shot he fired, but he still continued anyway. Khan wore a puzzled expression still.

  
“If you're fine, don't waste completely good bullets. “ Khan said, sighting. He grabbed his own shotgun and began to shoot the targets besides Artyom.

  
“Fuck! Idiot, why did you drop them! “Artyom and Khan heard a loud thunk and then a really loud yell. They both turned to the sound, seeing the taller man yelling at what seemed to be a new recruit. He wore one of the advanced uniforms, his mask covering everything but his glaring eyes. The younger one was picking up the guns from the ground and putting them back into a wooden box. He wore a lighter uniform and a helmet, exposing his brown hair coming out of it. It didn't look proper.

  
“Sorry, jeez, it's not like I broke any of them... “The younger one said, glaring at the guns. Oh shit. He did break one.

  
And it wasn't his gun, but it seemed to be important.

  
“You better. If I see any of them broken I'm going to make sure to hand you over to the Red Line.”  He sounded really pissed, still glaring as he crossed his hands. 

  
“The older once seems familiar...”Artyom said, slightly glancing at Khan.

  
“Oh, he's in charge of the third squad, a very good shot. Ilyan. You've met? “Khan asked, still curious. Artyom turned his look back to them.

  
“Yes, I believe so. I remember I saw him once in Venice, when there was a fight going on. 

  
“Strange to see him with a new recruit, they usually just...go to the main district or are put on guard at once? “Khan said, looking at the younger one. Huh, he had a tattoo on his wrist is what he noticed. Weird, someone actually still does tattoos when it's this kind of living? 

  
“Yeah, it's strange, it's like now they seem to be more on edge. “

  
“Well, allot of them were killed, we need as much men as we can right now.”

  
“I figured as much. “Artyom answered, sighting as he turned back and started to shoot the targets and this time the bullets actually hitting the targets.

  
“There. “The younger one said, turning to Ilyan. 

  
“Don't drop them again my patience is very limited.“ He glared directly at his dark brown”green eyes.

  
“I can see that. “He chuckled. “I mean uh, roger. “He bit his tongue and held in a comment.

  
“Artyom? “Artyom got startled by the sudden voice, turning his head out of instinct and almost dropping his gun.

It was Miller, clearly, standing there with a smile on his face.

  
“Yes..? “He turned his whole body feeling startled.  
“This is Ilyan, I'm sure you've met. “He said, with Ilyan standing right behind him, his gaze firm and strong.  
“We have, once. “Artyom replied, glancing at him.

  
“Good. Then no questions asked and a mission. “Miller’s sudden smile turned into an angry look, his hand clenching a map.  
“What happened? “Artyom asked out of instinct as Khan glanced at them behind Artyom's back.

  
“Pavel and the Red Line are clogging up the metro again, rumors are he's alive and kicking. I thought you said you took care of him? “Miller's glare was sharp, Artyom could see he wasn't satisfied. Shit. He felt guilt for not killing him already, every damn word he said.

  
“I left him to die on the surface."

  
“Did you? And explain that he's now down here doing it all over again?! “Miller yelled, drawing attention.

  
“There's no need to raise your voice, General. I'm sure Artyom had made a mistake.” Ilyan said behind Miller, his eyes turning calm. Artyom was slightly pissed, but he accepted and kept his mouth shut.

  
“Gh, fine. Come with me.“ Miller said, walking off as Ilyan followed. Khan gestured Artyom to go,not following as usual.

....

“Artyom,go,go,go!“ As soon as he heard Ilyan's yell from the battle field, he immediately started to run and shoot the group of men ahead, running past the fire that had spread trough the metro. Shit, it was hot!

  
As soon as he reached the hall, he couldn't see anything because of the gas. Shit, his mask was clearly broken, he couldn't breathe through the gas of the fire.   
“Shit, I can't see anything!...”He said to himself coughing as he held his gun firmly in his hands.  
  
“Oh too bad Dartanjan,“

He heard a voice behind him, “Your mask broke. Guess we won't be having a talk, eh? "

  
As soon as he heard him, he knew who it was, but he felt terrible pain in his neck, and turning his head he saw Pavel laughing with a grin on his face, a needle injecting something right into his vanes.

  
Shit...

  
“Nighty night, Dartanjan. “ …was the only thing he heard before his vision turned blurry and he passed out.

  
what...the...

  
“Oh, he's awake.”

  
“Really? “ Artyom felt a rough pull by his hair, realizing he was without a mask. He showed a pained expression, the light almost blinding him.

  
“Oh yeah, he is! “Artyom's vision was still very blurry and the pain was complete shock, like bolts coming right down to his spine.

  
“Call Pavel, would you?”

  
“And what are you going to do? “ The other one asked leaving the room, as Artyom grinded his teeth together.

  
“Shit...! “ Artyom swore loudly.

  
“Let him go and get out you two. “ The guard let go, leaving the room as Artyom spat out blood on the ground, lifting his head to Pavel. He stood proudly, crossed his arms and that fucking grin on his face.

  
“Looky looky what I caught, it's good that you're back Artyom, this time changed places.“ He walked closer to Artyom. 

  
“You...!

  
“C'mon Artyom, let's quit games, shall we? I just need you to tell me everything about D6. “He grinned again, not moving a finger.  
“Like I would tell you anything, you sick fuck! “Artyom lifted his head and glared at his face, spitting out blood. But he felt a hard and violent pull by his hair, this time the pain even more violent than before.

  
“This is for calling me a sick fuck. “He felt a hard punch in the stomach, causing Artyom to cough up blood on the ground.  
“Now tell me the code.“ Shit, he must be talking about the door code.

  
“I'm not telling the red line anything.”

  
“You persistent bastard. “Pavel's grin slightly faded away, pulling Artyom rougher and closer to his face, this widening his grin.  
“Let go! “Artyom tried to bite his hand but it didn't work, this time he could feel Pavel's nails dig into his skull. 

  
  
But what he did really surprised him- Pavel pushed his lips roughly against Artyom's, making his eyes widen in anger and frustration. It tasted like blood and iron. What the fuck...!

  
Artyom tried to pull away, but it didn't work, he could just try to struggle. But as soon as he just felt his tongue, Artyom bit his lower lip hard, causing him to bleed. 

  
“Shit, you bit me...” Pavel glared at him, not even caring to wipe off the blood off of his mouth. “I'll do it the violent way, so this is your last chance.”  
Artyom didn't answer, glaring back at him. There's no way in hell he'd tell and betray Sparta.

  
“No? Well then Dartanjan, this is fucking payment for biting me. “He pushed a syringe into his knee, pushing the top and Artyom could see his vision blacken, but he didn't pass out just yet. He could see three soldiers around him now, each one cracking they're fists.

  
“Get it out of him. I don't care how, but leave him half alive. “ He heard Pavel's words before his vision turned red because of the punches.

...

“He still doesn't say a thing, we've tried everything."

  
“He's a though motherfucker for Sparta.“ The soldiers said, reporting to Pavel. He glared at all of them complaining, so he decided to go do it himself.  
Pavel opened the door, walking in the dim room. It smelled like blood and some kind of chemical, like sulfur and some kind of fungal acid.

  
He turned his head directly to the chair on there Artyom was restrained. He smirked at the sight - blood dripping off his face, neck, chest, arms. Artyom's armor stripped off and damaged, his whole body covered in red marks that of a knife or either a whip. Oh but it suit him-locked up like an animal. Just not behaving.

  
“Oh Dartanjan heard you're not behaving. Why aren't you saying anything? “Pavel walked alongside the chair, a grin across his face. Artyom stood silent, his skin burning from the deep cuts of the knife. 

  
“Had enough? “Pavel pulled his hair again, this time a knife dangerously close to his neck.

  
Artyom didn't answer him ,only glaring directly back. There was no fucking way he'd tell them anything about Sparta. 

  
“You'll regret being loyal, because do you know what happens to those who are loyal in the end? “Pavel said, the knife touching Artyom's skin just lightly. “Oni poluchayut na koleni i trakhat'sya trudno. (They get down on their knees and get fucked violently)

  
He whispered into his ear, pulling his head backwards causing Artyom to gasp with pain coming from his back.

  
“Oh, did I hit something? “Pavel asked, glancing behind his back that uncovered a knife stuck in his back, blood dripping down his spine. It was only halfway in but it seemed to really hurt Artyom.

  
“Tell me the code and I'll pull the knife out. “He said, a smirk still there, gripping the knife as Artyom pushed his teeth together.

  
But, he still said nothing. He kept quiet. And then, Pavel ran out of patience.

  
“I see you enjoy getting tormented, Dartanjan. “Artyom felt Pavel grab the knife, pushing it deeper into his flesh as blood began to spill, Artyom's pained expression began to turn into a scream of pain. It followed up with another cut alongside his collar bone.

  
“AGH! HH! “He struggled harder, but he couldn't escape.

  
“Last chance, “He leaned closer, this time only a few centimeters away, “Tell me the code and this will stop and you can run back to Sпарта. “He quietly whispered. Hell...he couldn't trust him, he couldn't let the team down and be a traitor. Even if it meant taking his life, Sparta was the only home he had.

  
“Blyn, you just don't give up, do you, Dartanjan? “He pushed the knife a millimeter deeper, with Artyom still digging his nails into his wrists as he gritted his teeth out of pain.  
“And my patience _ended.”_  
  
With that, Artyom couldn't move a finger. He knew he's either going to die or bleed very painfully to death, and with the red line, the answer would be choice number two.  
He felt a rough pull forcing him closer, they're lips touched again. This time Artyom couldn't bite him because he was gripping the knife behind his back, the pain never ending as he thought about death already. Nothing more. Pavel's lips, this time, were clear, while Artyom's cracked and bloody, once again the same iron flavor from before...shit, Artyom could bring himself to hate him even more.

  
“Is this how you treat the ladies? You'll have to do a lot more than that to earn freedom, Artyom. Teper' otkroyte rot.(Now open your mouth)  
He said, still grinning as Artyom glared at him, still bitting his teeth because of the severe wounds on his body.

But he didn't disobey. He opened his mouth just slightly, feeling shame and his pride cripple down into nothingness.

  
“Good boy. “Pavel kissed him again, but this time felt very different. He felt something unfamiliar creep into his own mouth, pushing against his tongue. It tasted like blood and a sweet flavor, like candy...Artyom closed his eyes for a brief second, fighting Pavel with his tongue but he didn't have the strength to do anything. But he still had some pride left in him.

  
He started to pant between the kiss because he was running out of air quickly, trying to pull back but Pavel wouldn't let him, it was suffocating. 

  
But as he almost lost his breath, Pavel moved away, grinning at the sight he had. Artyom panted, at least getting some air in his lungs. But it hurt to breathe because of the wounds stretching.

  
“Not too bad, Artyom. “He tensed up, hearing his own name. It was strange, usually he just refers  to him as Dartanjan. Artyom felt him grip the knife, not giving him any warnings and pulled it out as quick as he could blink, the pain starting to pump through his back as more blood spilled from his back and wounds.  
“Gh..! “Artyom bit his lip, trying not to scream. Shit, it hurt so much, it felt worse than a broken bone.

  
“Two digits. That's all I ask. “Pavel said, examining the half bloody knife that Artyom had in his back for longer than half an hour. He felt dizzy again, it was surely the blood loss he had...

  
“Shit...”Artyom swore under his breath, grinding his teeth together to stop thinking about the pain.

  
“Blyn, and I thought you'd be a good little soldier and tell me. But since you refuse, I'll make you bleed painfully to death and make your pride down next to nothing.”“Pavel said, touching his chin with his bare fingers, lifting it up gently to his eyes. Shit. “Scream all you want,you're deep in the red line now.

  
With those words, Artyom knew completely he was done for. He has faced torment before, but he'd have faith in something. He didn't give up yet.

  
“Wh-What are you..! “Suddenly those thoughts disappeared and he felt his hand right between his tights, his expression turning red immediately. What the fuck?!  
“I'm examining.“ He replied calmly, tracing his fingers with a few gropes as Artyom flinched, reacting way too fast because of the shock. What is he doing? Is this another game of his?

  
This was something Artyom couldn't understand, he saw him with girls, why would he suddenly start groping him?!  
  
Artyom suddenly moaned, starting to really feel it as Pavel grinned.

  
“Already hard? Very lewd of you, Artyom.  “He whispered right into Artyom's ear, as Artyom shivered, he could die of embarrassment right now. This is the first time a guy touched him and he reacted, he couldn't get it out of his head. He felt his fingers slide under his belt, undoing it skillfully and very quickly. 

  
“Stop...! “Artyom gasped, feeling his cold fingers slip under his boxers and grasp his cock, starting to tease with his fingers, his other hand lowering his dark brown pants and revealing everything.  
  
“You're dripping wet, and I just pumped you a few times, Artyom. “He kept grinning as Artyom turned his head away, there's really nothing he could do to escape, since he was chained to the chair. Shit, shit, every pump he felt closer.

  
He bit his lip, trying to contain his breath, still feeling the pain. But he felt Pavel's rough lips again- this time rougher and more forceful. Artyom twitched in his hand, he felt his other hand touch his wounded chest, it felt like another knife tracing his wounds. It felt so hot, his body was burning up already, coming close.  
“Stop it,don't fucking t-touch me...! “Artyom said through the kiss, trying to move his head away.

  
Artyom felt Pavel's fingers push up against the tip, it painfully throbbing as Artyom shivered.

  
“F-fuck…!“Artyom flinched, his eyes widening as his whole body jerked from the pain.

  
“Oh no you don't, “Pavel said, licking his jawbone. “You have to moan in a sweat voice, _Let me cum_.“ He grinned. Shit, Artyom shivered, feeling like he's about to die from this, but shit it just hurt so much, he didn't have a choice. Artyom jerked his head, now facing him. 

  
“L-Let me come...h..”His gaze was now directly on him, braking down into a small pant as he opened his lips just slightly. Pavel let go of his fingers, starting to pump again, this time a bit rougher, but Artyom couldn't hold his breath anymore, braking down into louder pants as he came, hard, right on Pavel's black gloves and fingers as he blushed. Shit, that felt good...

  
“What a cute expression ,I wouldn't mind violating you more. You came hard though, don't you have Anna keeping you company? “Pavel grinned, still teasing him lightly.  
Artyom didn't answer that question. Though sub-consciously he wanted to. He didn't sleep with Anna, someone had just spread the rumors and began annoying him with them all the time.

  
Artyom felt his lips again, this time a bit gentler, like that of a goodbye kiss before leaving forever. He closed his eyes, his mind still completely blank.


End file.
